In prior art broadcast distribution of information, messages were distributed throughout the network having a distribution list put at the beginning of the header. Each receiving operator is responsible for determining whether or not the message was intended for an individual at that site. Such a practice requires the use of additional user effort to appropriately distribute messages to the intended recipient. Further, for the commercial distribution of information, such as stock quotations or news, no effective method was available for appropriately distributing such information while preventing unauthorized access.
In prior art broadcast distribution of messages, no mechanism or procedure exists for insuring that each message sent has been received. In such a system, a sending user has no knowledge that the message is not received. An intended receiving party has no knowledge that a message was even sent.